Cold
by It'sHighFunctioningSociopath
Summary: Alex is cold. Luckily, John is there to help. Lams smut


Alexander Hamilton tossed and turned in his bed, unable to get comfortable. While he was grateful to have been given his own tent, it was chilly nights like these that he wished for the company and body heat that would have come with bunking with other men. Suddenly, he smiled to himself, having come up with an idea. Slipping out of his bed, careful not to wake the soldiers camped near his tent, he padded across to the tent of a certain soldier and flopped onto his bed.

"Alex, go back to sleep", John Laurens groaned, rolling over onto his side.

"It's too cold", Alex whined.

"Well my tent's not any warmer than yours Alex."

"But you're here, and two people can warm up a tent better than one"

"It's the middle of the night. Can't you just go to sleep?"

"But it's _cold_."

John sighed. "Fine, get in", he said, pulling the blanket aside to make room for Alex to climb in bed with him. The shorter man slipped in beside him, snuggling up close to his friend and companion. The cot was really only meant for one person, but John and Alex had never minded being pressed up against each other. The two stayed that way for some time, content in the presence of the other.

Just as it seemed John had fallen back asleep, Alex wriggled until he was right next to his ear, and whispered "it's still cold".

John over, exasperated, "Well, what would you have me do about it?"

Alex grinned from ear to ear. "I think I may have a few ideas."

* * *

"I think I may have a few ideas."

John felt himself blush at Alex's words, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. He leaned over and kissed Alex firmly, feeling his way along his friend's muscular back and arms. Alex sat up and tossed one leg over John so he was straddling the other man. He bent down, and John gasped as Alex's lips found their way to his neck, sucking and biting in a way that made John's body react as he elevated his hips slightly to grind against Alex's. Alex grinned at this, slowly making his way down John's neck until he reached his collarbone, at which point he sat up and gazed lovingly at his companion.

Realizing what Alex wanted, John wriggled out from under the smaller man and rid himself of his nightclothes. Sitting back down on the bed, he proceeded to do the same to Alex so that at last they were both exposed and shivering in the night air. "Now", John murmured to his friend. "Wasn't this night about warming you up?"

Pushing Alex back onto the bed, John proceeded to kiss his way down Alex's chest and stomach, down to his hips, at which he nipped at playfully, causing Alex to let out a low moan. He kissed the inside of his thigh, relishing the little noises of arousal Alex made, noticing and taking pride in how hard he was.

"Please", Alex gasped, unable to stand John's teasing any longer. John complied with his lover's request, taking Alex's cock into his mouth and sucking, tracing circles around his length with his tongue. Alex moaned, bucking his hips and burying his fingers in John's hair as he thrust into John's mouth. Encouraged by this, John began to suck harder, swallowing even more of Alex's cock. Alex shouted John's name as he came, loud enough that John was afraid they would wake the camp. He lay back, gasping for air as John tried to draw the blanket up over both of them, but Alex pushed it away.

"Now it's your turn", he told John, tracing his fingers around the man's erection, then touching him firmly as John let out a moan. Alex deftly moved his fingers on his lover's cock as John gasped with pleasure. As Alex worked, John pressed his cock more firmly into Alex's hands, eager for more of his touch. Finally, John came, and Alex's hands became coated and sticky. Both men lay back, panting and grinning to themselves. "You still up for more?" Alex asked, kissing his lover thoroughly.

* * *

The next morning, General George Washington had been looking for his right hand man for at least twenty minutes, so he figured he should start asking around. "Hey Laurens, have you seen Hamilton?" Washington asked, stepping inside the tent, but was immediately stopped in his tracks by the sight inside. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."


End file.
